


Pushing up daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead - Fandom, cuphead (video games)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just wanted to help cuphead and mugman collect soul contracts. Instead, you got fucked by a giant flower





	Pushing up daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played this game

Well, you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle, haven't you?

 

Earlier this morning you were approached by two young anthropomorphic cups who looked beaten and worn to hell. When you asked what was wrong they explained how they had accidentally bet their souls too the devil and now had to collect the contracts of a few debt runners in exchange for their lives. You, being the good person that you are, had decided to help them. It couldn't possibly be that hard, could it? 

Whelp. 

You and the boys had decided to split up, the boys would go collect the contract of one miss Hilda Berg, you were supposed to go find a mr. Cagney Carnation. Didn't seem too hard, the guy was a giant flower. How hard could this possibly be?

Whelp. 

You walked into a well maintained garden. The area seemed peaceful; large green trees, blooming flowers and fruits, a few animals here or there. And in the very center of the gardens clearing stood a twelve foot tall, bright orange carnation with possible the sweetest face you've ever seen. The large, bashful eyes seemed to beckon you too him and you willingly approached. 

And that was, unfortunately, the biggest and dumbest mistake you've ever made in your life. 

Of course he knew a debt collect was coming for him. Word travels fast around the isles, and when you've literally sold your soul to the devil, you take all precautions.   
He had his plan of attack prepared for when the little cup boys reared and asked for this contract. What he hadn't expected was for a young lady to show up instead. 

And boy, did she pick the wrong time to show up. It was the first day of spring, and everything was in full bloom. Every flower was full and open, waiting to be pollinated. 

The gentle face of the carnation twisted into something fierce as it let out a bellowing scream and retreated halfway into the ground. The earth around you crumbled and split as tentacle-like roots and vines slithered out and grasped you tight around the ankles and wrists. 

A few of the vines that grabbed you had sharp thorns that pierced your skin and flowering buds with teeth that gnawed and nibbled at your body. 

You writhed and kicked (or at least, attempted to) as the buds tore your clothing to shreds, the tiny maws eagerly attacking the now exposed flesh. 

You were suddenly dragged forward towards behemoth plant, his orange flowered head looming over you. You could see how dilated his pupils were as he took on the sight of your body beneath him. His head than began to shake violently, coated your skin with yellow pollen that made you cough and sneeze. 

The vines pulled you closer to his mouth as his large tongue licked at your Pussy, saliva wetting the pollen and smearing it into you. You gasp sharply as his tongue slides against your lips and clit in forceful, hungry strokes. 

Your body started to burn up in a searing heat that made your chest tighten, your heart flutter, and your loins ache. The effects of the pollen had effectively prepared your body for mating, pussy slick and wanting to be bred. 

The vines jerked you back as a thick, thornless root slithered into your pussy, stretching and filling you to the hilt in one smooth push. You moaned loudly, toes curling as the root slide between you walls with ease, the tip rubbing against your sweet spot every time. 

You could feel another root slide around your body, curling around your back to probe at your ass. Your body was too heated and relaxed with hormonal lust to deny it entranced, and in penetrated you deep just as smoothly as the other. A third root snaked along your torso up towards your mouth and you eagerly wrapped your lips around it and swallowed until you gagged. 

The little flower buds ravished your body with little nibbles and full on bites that tore your skin and made you bleed. But you didn't care. The feeling of being so full, of being bred, impregnated, filled you with so much ecstasy. You furiously tried to buck your hips and edge the roots to fuck you harder, fill you to the brim. 

You thought you could hear the carnation chuckle slightly but he appeared to be just a stricken as you were, mouths hung open and eyes blown wide with lust. Your wish as grated and the roots picked up speed and fucked you at a bruising pace, causing you to groan and writhe with each sharp thrust. The roots began to lose their rhythm as they swelled and pushed as far into you as they could, filling you with hot spurts of cum. Your walls clamped down hard at the feeling of being impregnated and you came hard around the roots. 

You felt your mind grow fuzzy as your body began to cool down, a throbbing ache slowly starting to set in all over your body. The buds had ceased their nipping and the vines gently lowered you to the ground. 

You looked up to see the carnation slowly being itself back from under the earth and then itself from your person. Your head fell back, you were too weak to move and the creeping soreness had worked it's way across your limbs, leaving you limp and hurting. 

You could sense something moving next to you. You looked over to see a vine carefully push something towards you before retreating. It was Cagney Carnations soul contract.


End file.
